


Locked Out

by Voidfish



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidfish/pseuds/Voidfish
Summary: “Stop looking at me like that, it’s your fault anyway,” Taako mumbled as he pounded his shoulder on the door.Kravitz frowned. “How is it my fault you forgot the key to your room?"





	Locked Out

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble based on suggestion by robotbeowulf: "taakitz, stop looking at me like that, its your fault anyway". Thanks for the suggestion! Sorry its so short, and if the grammar is bad that's because I wrote it on my phone.

“Stop looking at me like that, it’s your fault anyway,” Taako mumbled as he pounded his shoulder on the door.

Kravitz frowned. “How is it my fault you forgot the key to your room?"

Taako laughed, caught red handed. “I don't know, you distracted me,” the elf replied. 

Kravitz wasn't really sure what was going on between Taako and him, but he knew that he enjoyed the elf’s company more than he anticipated. And, if how tonight's date was going was any suggestion, Taako liked him too. Enough to invite him back to his room.

There was just one small hitch in the plan.

The common room was unlocked. Kravitz was disturbed to find that the three kept it unlocked and unguarded even during missions. There was still crime on the moon, right? This wasn't some sort of utopia.

But Taako, ever the man of secrets and mystery, made sure to keep his door locked. Which was smart in most situations.

It just was unlucky in this moment.

“Can you pick the lock?” Taako asked, growing weary. 

Kravitz shook his head. “I’m not a rogue.”

Taako groaned. “This wasn't how I hoped the night would play out, homeboy. I thought there’d be more wine.”

Kravitz lifted an eyebrow. “The kitchen’s unlocked.”

A few moments later the two were sharing the bottle, passing it between them.

“What a way to end a date, huh?” Kravitz chuckled.

Taako smiled. “I've had worse nights.”

Kravitz sighed. “Me too, especially at work-” Kravitz eyes went wide. He turned around and grabbed his reaper’s blade. Scythe? It was called a scythe.

“Um, babe,” Taako said, “im cutting you off of the wine.”

“I'm such an idiot,” Kravitz laughed to himself. He looked Taako in the eye. “Be right back.”

And then he cut a hole in the air and disappeared into it.

A minute later Kravitz opened the door from the other side. Taako laughed.

“Forgot you could do that,” he said as he went in the room.

Kravitz blushed.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is @infernaltwink, come scream about taakitz with me!


End file.
